Chef Arc
by Shinn910
Summary: Jaune and his twin sister Joan both applied for Beacon Academy with fake transcripts but only Joan was accepted. A fun story of Jaune not being accepted to Beacon but still doing his best to help others by having a little restaurant that welcomes anyone but be careful ladies he a flirt and a master chef. No pairing is confirmed yet I don't own RWBY, ONE PIECE AND SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm morning weekend in the kingdom of Vale as many civilians and students rested in their homes. Except for one young man who had his grill out in the back alley of his restaurant in Vale's shopping district "Man this taste so gross" laughed Jaune Arc as he bit into a squid tentacle smothered in peanut butter "What a bust and here I thought I could make a new dish." Jaune said as he ate the other tentacles.

"Hahaha well if it isn't the famous young chef." Jaune heard a voice say from behind him as he turned around he saw a man in a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Jaune just smiled at the criminal known as Roman Torchwick.

"Hey Roman, what are you doing here so early in the morning? You know I don't open shop til 9 and its only 8:15." Jaune said as Roman light up a cigar and began to smoke.

"Yeah I know. Just coming to check up on you like I said I would kid." Roman said as he leaned on his trusty cane and watched as Jaune grilled the squid tentacles "Oum kid that smells horrible what monstrosity are you trying to make now?" Roman asked as he blew out more smoke.

"It's grilled grilled squid tentacles dressed in peanut butter. You want some it's not that bad." Jaune said as he lifted a squid tentacle to Roman as he paled and quickly declined.

"I'm alright kid. Anyways I was hoping if you could make something to go for both Neo and me?" Roman asked

"Sure what is it?" Jaune said smiling and flipping the squid surprising Roman.

"Um well Neo was wondering if you could make us some of your apple risotto?" Roman asked

"Yeah that's no problem just let me finish cooking here and I'll do it right away." Jaune said happily.

"Alrighty kid what's going on? Usually you would say no to me but the moment Neo asks you would happily say yes. Why the change in attitude?" Roman said smirking a bit.

"Oh sorry Roman I guess I'm just in to good a mood today to care." Jaune said eating the last squid tentacle he had before putting the rest away in a small container and going inside with Roman.

"Must be a pretty special for you to be this happy in the morning kiddo. So what is the occasion?" Roman said as he walked to the front of the restaurant and sat in a booth were Jaune does his live cooking watching Jaune prepare everything for the apple risotto with a smile.

"I'm expecting my little sister to come in today with her team from beacon." Jaune said smiling

"I see well I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see that her brother owns one of the now most famous restaurants in Vale." Roman teased as Jaune became a bit flustered.

"Hey now it's just a special-of-the-day shop. I'm not that famous." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head

"Hahaha oh Oum kid your fucking hilarious. If you weren't famous than people like Vale's top councilman Rafael wouldn't be eating here or even famous criminals like me wouldn't be eating here." Roman laughed as Jaune became more flustered

"I guess your r-right. Anyways here's your order along with Neo's" Jaune said as Roman looked at the bento boxes with his and Neo's names on it.

"Thanks kid but how come Neo got a bigger box with extra things in hers while I got a smaller one with just my Apple Risotto." Roman asked a bit down as he looked at Jaune who was cleaning his station.

"Easy your a dude and Neo is a beautiful woman whom I want to mak-"

"Okayyy I get it Jaune you 'Ero-cook' you love Neo and all the beautiful women in the world. Man kid I tell you, your a huge flirt with the ladies and a master at cooking it's a miracle that no guys have tried to kill you after you make most women swoon over you." Roman teased as he began to walk out the back.

" Aww but you see Roman I belong to all the beautiful ladies. My heart belongs to them all as does my cooking." Jaune said as he danced a bit while Roman chuckled at the sight.

"Heh whatever you say Jaune. Thanks again for cooking this for Neo and me. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to have your cooking again, Anyways thanks for seeing me off and good luck with your sister." Roman said as he waved goodbye and headed down the alley.

"Thanks Roman, see you both soon." Jaune said as he waved at the wanted criminal before heading back inside. "Alright I got exactly 15 minutes before I open shop and an hour before Joan comes to visit me. I should start preparing my ingredients." Jaune said as he began preparing his ingredients before stopping and staring blankly before taking a deep breathe and shouting.

"THAT BASTARD LEFT WITHOUT PAYING ME!"

Jaune fumed as off in the distance Roman chuckled looking at the warehouse where he was stationed at and twirled his cane while holding the bento boxes in the other hand.

"Haha sorry Jauney boy but seems you still got a long way to go before you can catch a famous criminal such as myself." Roman said as he began to whistle happily.

 **To be continued**

 **Hey guys I changed my username so don't be alarmed but I am now going by Shinn910. Anyways I really have been wanting to make this story for a while but felt it wasn't gonna be good so I tried. Reviews would really be appreciated so I can learn from them and hopefully make the Fic better for you all. As for the story it will be about Jaune with some of Sanji's personality as well as Souma but will have a bit of One Piece, Shokugeki No Soma, Persona 5 and maybe some Toriko. I also will be introducing his sister and the rest of Team JNPR next chapter if things go well with this 'oneshot prequel?'**

 **P.S. The arc legacy will be getting a huge update in a few days.**

 **Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Academy was a very prestigious school that housed and trained students who would become the protectors of the kingdoms. Many of said students had years of combat training from going to primary combat school to having trained huntsman teach them. However one student in particular had little to no experience when it came to combat experience. Her name was Joan Arc. It has been 3 months since she's entered Beacon and she's had to survive many ordeals from fighting a deathstalker at initiation to beheading an Ursa Major in the forest of forever falls. Joan had gone through a lot but it was thanks to both her team and sister team that she was always able to pull through everything but now she was facing a dilemma on a matter that seemed trivial.

"Guys which one do you think looks better on me" Joan said as she had a black slash neck shirt on her left hand and a red white long sleeved striped t-shirt on her right hand. Joan was wearing black denim jeans and had her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual braid. Currently Joan was struggling to choose a shirt that she would wear when she sees her one and only brother Jaune in 30 minutes.

"Um the one on your right seems that it would look good on you." said Joan's partner Pyrrha Nikos.

"Yeah I agree with Pyrrha just take the red white long sleeve shirt fearless leader." said her teammate Nora Valkyrie.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but please just put on that shirt or we will be late in meeting your brother Joan." said her other teammate Lie Ren.

"Oh crud your right s-sorry guys i'll get changed right away." Joan said as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Sigh "This took a bit longer than expected. We should also finish getting ready." Ren said as he got Nora and his wallet while Pyrrha got her wallet just as Joan came out of the bathroom.

They all notice that Joan was wearing a light makeup which they had never seen her wear. She had very light blush on and a but of mascara along with some lip gloss on.

"Joan you're wearing makeup?" Pyrrha asked

"Huh y-yeah sorry do I look weird?" Joan asked nervously

"N-no you look very beautiful I was just surprised. I have never seen you wear makeup before so we were a bit surprised." Pyrrha said

"Yeah! Pyrrha's right Joan we have never seen you with makeup." Nora exclaimed as she got close to Joan and whispered "Could it be your doing this for your big bro-bro? Hmmm?"

"W-w-what n-no I just wanted to wear a b-bit for myself." Joan said blushing as she looked away from Nora who had a devilish smile on her. "A-anyways we s-should get going." Joan said as she grabbed her wallet while Pyrrha and Ren looked on confused.

"We should hurry the next bullhead leaves in a few minutes." Pyrrha said

"Right let's go." Joan said happily

"YEAH!" Nora shouted excitedly.

As Team JNPR got to the docks they noticed team RWBY and CFVY standing by the docks as well talking with each other before they notice them.

"Hm well well well look who's looking all fresh and nice today." Coco leader of team CFVY said looking at Joan up and down.

"Wow Joan you look more pretty with makeup on!" Ruby leader of team RWBY said.

Joan just smiled at Coco and Ruby "Thanks Coco for helping me with my clothes shopping. I'll make it up to you somehow and thank you Ruby."

"Haha don't worry about it kiddo just glad you liked it." Coco said before Yang spoke up Y in RWBY

"So what's up guys? How come Joan's looking all pretty today?" Yang said with smile as everyone looked at them.

"We're actually going into Vale to meet Joan's brother." Pyrrha said

"Yeah Joan said he wanted to meet us and take us out for food!" Nora said happily "If I remember correctly, Joan you said he wanted us to come to the diner libly, labling." Nora started to guess

Sigh "Nora its LeBlanc. Joan's brother wants us to meet him at a diner named LeBlanc." Ren said as Coco and Weiss both froze and looked at Joan wide eyed.

Velvet the V from CFVY and Blake the B from RWBY both turned to their teammates looking at them confused.

"Weiss are you alright?" Blake asked as Weiss the W from RWBY looked at her before responding.

"Huh? Yes sorry I was a bit surprised." Weiss said

"Coco are you ok?" Velvet asked her leader

"Yeah sorry but I have to ask something Joan." Coco said

"What is it?" Joan said

"How did your brother get a reservation at LeBlanc!?" Coco shouted

"Sheesh what's the big deal? It's just a diner." Yang said as Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples before looking at Yang and talking.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you care more about going to nightclubs and partying than anything else. Allow me to explain Diner LeBlanc opened a couple of months ago in the shopping district but it has gained massive popularity with not only Vale's citizens but even some of the councilmen of the kingdoms. Many people have said that the food there is suplime and at a reasonable price. It has become so popular that many people need to make reservations days ahead now. I for one think many people are exaggerating there is no way a small diner can make food even greater than the best restaurants in Vale." Weiss said

"Yeah i'm surprised you guys haven't heard of it. It's so popular that from what I hear some rich snobs from Atlas and Mistral are coming over here just to try and taste the food. Not even the media has been able to get into the diner since its so packed. So no one except the customers who have been in there have seen the Chef and even then they don't say anything about him or how he looks. All they say is that he is amazing and very talented." Coco finished.

"Wow that's pretty amazing for a diner that's only been open for a couple of months." Yang whistled as the bullhead came and they began boarding and sat down.

"Well your very lucky to have a reservation there." Velvet said as Coco smiled and scooted next to Joan who was trying her best to keep from throwing up.

"Hey Joan remember when you said you wanted to make it up to me after I helped you with clothes shopping." Coco said smiling as Joan nodded slowly.

"Sooo think your brother would be willing to let me and my team eat with you guys?" She said as Ren and Nora looked at Coco as Pyrrha looked and rubbed Joan's back.

"Hey that's not fair we wanna try this place too. Joan's my first friend so if anyone should go with her team it's ours." Ruby pouted cutely as both Coco, Ruby and Yang began to argue as to which team could go with them.

*Sigh* "Honestly can't you three just be quiet. I'm sure if I pay the chef a good amount of money he will be able to let us eat there." Weiss said as Ruby and Yang cheered happily.

"Aww thanks Weiss you're not so cold after all." Yang said

"H-hey I am a nice person but your welcome. Consider it thanks for finishing filling up my jars at forever falls." Weiss said.

"Hmm if it's about money then I'm sure I can get us in there too." Coco said smiling devilish "But it's gonna be a race to see who can make it there first to secure a table." she finished as team RWBY except Blake froze and narrowed their eyes at Coco who also narrowed her eyes too.

When the Bullhead landed Coco immediately grabbed her teammate Yatsuhashi and Fox's arms and dragged them out of the bullhead with Velvet running right behind as team RWBY did the same. Team JNPR and some other students just looked as the other two teams ran down the street towards the famous diner.

"Well then shall we head off? Your brother said to be there at 9:45 if i remember correctly." Ren said as Joan nodded slowly while Pyrrha helped her up while Nora patted her back.

After 10 minutes of walking through the shopping district team JNPR finally made it to diner LeBlanc only to see that there was a bit of a crowd. As they made there way towards the front of the store they noticed both team RWBY and CFVY arguing with two twin girls roughly around there age if not a year or two older.

"The hell you mean you aren't gonna let us in!" Yang said with red eyes signifying she was angry. "Don't make me tear this place along with you two again Melanie and Militia."

"Yang no we'll get in big trouble." Ruby tried calming her sister down as Blake held Yang back

"If this is about money then your chef should not worry I have more than enough money to cover for my team and give a bit extra if he lets us in." Weiss said holding her head up high.

"I'm with her too if its about money then you shouldn't worry I have enough money for my team." Coco said

"Shut up, all of you we are not letting you in the customers are beginning to get angry with you all so leave now." Militia said

"That includes you bimbo. You aren't coming in here." Melanie said looking at Yang with a smug smile.

"The HELL did you say!" Yang yelled as she was getting ready to punch the girls.

"Uh Um hello." Joan said nervously as the Malachite twins gaave Joan a mean glare.

"What do you want? You and your team aren't getting in the same as these two teams if you don't have a reservation." They said together

"W-we do have a reservation" Joan said nervously as she was scared of the twins. "My brother said to give you my name. I-its Joan Arc he said we had a reservation at 9:45." Joan finished as Melanie and Militia both froze and looked scared now.

"O-oh I am SO sorry for my rude behavior Ms. Arc please forgive us." Melanie said

"Yes we are very sorry. We have been w-waiting for you and your team. Please if you wi-" Militia said before she was cut off by the front door opening.

"What the hell is going on out here." Jaune said as he walked outside in chef clothes carrying a bloodied up customer.

"J-jaune were very sorry its just these rude students were trying to come into the diner and we told them no but they wouldn't listen." Militia said nervously as Melanie looked at the bloodied body with fear.

"J-JAUNE!" Joan screamed as Jaune looked behind the twins and saw his sister before throwing the body to the side and going to hug her.

"JOAN! Aww how's my little sister doing." Jaune said as he hugged Joan while everyone else looked at the bloody body Jaune threw.

"I-im doing great Jaune." Joan said hugging him back and blushing hard before noticing the body. "J-Jaune why is that man covered in blood." She asked as Jaune let him go looked at her smiling.

"That's because this man right here wasted my food and still had the nerve to break and destroy some of my nice plates and silverware all because he wanted a seat at place I reserved for you." Jaune said before he looked at everyone else "Let me say this to you all right now. I don't care if your rich or politically important or a huntress in training. Money and power will get you nowhere here. To me you are all nothing but customers and like other customers you will all have to wait your turn in line to come into my diner and eat my food." Jaune said before looking at Joan who was quiet along with everyone else before she shouted.

"Your the CHEF and OWNER!"

 **To be continued..**

 _ **Happy Valentines day**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside Diner LeBlanc**

"Your the CHEF and OWNER!?" Joan shouted.

"Yeah that's right" Jaune said as he looked at her while smiling. Jaune was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a turquoise without pinstripes long-sleeved, buttoned shirt. He had some of his golden blonde hair covering his left eye while his right eye was left out open. He then took out a golden light that has the shape of a woman sitting, leaning on her leg. He then took out a cigarette from inside his suit before lighting it and smoking. "Why are you causing such a ruckus? Your starting to bother the customers inside Joan." Jaune said before he looked closer at his sister "Hmm are you wearing makeup Joan. OOHHH you look so beautiful." Jaune said smiling while holding his blushing sister's face.

"T-t-th-thanks!" Joan squeaked out blushing redder than Ruby's cloak while said girl along with the other 7 girls and 3 boys looked on as the two siblings talked. Their reactions were all different they varied from the girls thinking he was a brute to him being kinda hot. The men's thoughts were very simple 'Can we go eat already'.

"Putting your beauty to the side for a moment you can go ahead and let your friends know that they can eat with you i'll let the twins know to let you all sit in your reserved seats." Jaune said as he Joan turned and went to her friends to do just that as he walked to the Malachite twins "Anyways Melanie, Miltia please stop shouting and getting angry." Jaune said before giving the twins a suave smile and tilting both of their chins with his hands so they looked at his eye and leaning in "I wouldn't want two very beautiful girls to lose their good voices over something so small and please don't frown you will get wrinkles on your faces and I don't want that for you both." Jaune finished as the twins could only blush hard at his words and shyly reply.

"R-r-right sorry Jaune" Melanie replied blushing more and leaning towards Jaune

"W-we'll be like more c-careful Jaune" Miltia replied as she tried to look away shyly.

"Good, now ladies please take my sister and her friends to their reserved seats. I would love to spend more times with you but our customers are still hungry." Jaune said before he gave them both a wink and headed inside to his customers.

"Mmmm he's so mean doing that to us." Miltia grumbled while Melanie nodded before sighing and looking to Joan and her friends.

"Alright Ms. Arc if your team and your…..friends wanna follow us we will show you to your reservations." Melanie said as she and Miltia opened the doors to the diner before looking back with Miltia and saying in unison

"Welcome to Diner LeBlanc."

 **Entering Diner LeBlanc (One Piece Party Theme)**

As the 3 teams entered they heard cheers and laughter from both men and women from all ages talking and enjoying their food while they talked with one another. As they looked around Blake and Velvet stared in awe as both humans and faunus were cheerfully eating and talking with one another. There was even a little kids table where the faunus and human children were playing and drawing in their books that they had brought with them as their parents sat not far away from them happily talking and drinking.

The diner while not large it was still pretty spacious as many people were sitting in many tables both big and small. There were five flat screen tvs all around the restaurant showing cartoons for the kids to see and a bit of karaoke for singing when certain songs came up. There was a mural in the back were in it fish were drawn swimming in the ocean. The floor was polished wood that was brand new. In all the place looked new and interesting to look at.

"Wow this is amazing!" Velvet said with happiness as she looked around.

"Look at that Velv it seems a bit of your dream is a reality here." Coco said happy for her teammate.

Before anyone else could say anything the Malachite twins interrupted them.

"Hey get over here, we have customers waiting for their meals and we can't give it to them until you all sit down." Miltia said as Melanie went to talk to Jaune to let him know they were here.

As the teams walked to where Miltia was they notice that they were being seated in front of a very large booth were the ingredients and utensils to make them were in front of them.

"Your seats are right here in the live cooking booth." Miltia said as pointed to the 12 seats in front of said booth "Jaune will be with you in just a moment he's giving some of the customers refills." She ended before she left and met with her sister as they began asking customers if they wanted more food or drinks.

"I have to admit this place is pretty cool. I was expecting a rather luxurious diner or a bit of a run down place but this is amazing." Yang said as she took her seat while Ruby sat on her right and Blake on her left with Weiss next to Ruby.

"This is so cool were gonna watch Joan's brother cook in front of us." Ruby exclaimed

"I agree I hope he can actually make a decent meal but I hardly doubt it will be better than the cooks back home." Weiss said

"I wonder how the food actually tastes. It better be good if he's the chef around here or i'm paying him with my purse." Coco said sitting next to Blake while her team sat next to her except for Velvet as she continued to look around while Ren was holding Nora from going over to the kids table and playing with them while Joan looked around happily looking not only for her brother but admiring the place.

"Um I'm gonna go to the ladies room to wash up before we eat." Pyrrha said as she saw the restrooms and started to walk towards them.

"Alright P-money but better hurry up don't want you missing the show." Coco said as Pyrrha smiled and went in the bathroom.

Jaune was just finishing with a young lady as he had his right arm on her chair holding him up while he served her wine as she looked on holding her face with a small blush on it. Her date that brought her here was glaring daggers at Jaune while waiting for a refill too. Jaune then noticed his sister looking around as he stood up straight before giving the man the wine "Pour it yourself" was all Jaune said before he walked towards his sister. Finally turning her head to him he smiled and she waved. "Sheesh Joan about time you all came in and got seated."

"S-sorry big broth-JAUNE! I MEANT TO SAY JAUNE!" Joan shouted earning her quite a few stares as she chucklued nervously.

"Heh cute" Jaune said making Joan blush a bit and pout. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Jaune said before Joan perked up.

"Oh that's right, hey everyone." Joan started as they all turned to her " this is my brother Jaune." She said introducing Jaune who bowed in respect as they did the same. "Well first off Jaune, this is Ren he's a part of my team an basically a ninja." Joan said as he pointed to Ren who smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Jaune. I'm Lie Ren but please call me Ren. Joan has told us a lot about you." Ren said

"Hm I hope they weren't embarrassing things." Jaune said shaking his hand while Ren chuckled.

"This is Ren's partner nor-" Joan started before Nora appeared in front of the both of them shouting.

"NORA!" She shouted before sticking her hand out "Nice to meet you Jaune-Jaune."

Jaune stood in place looking at Nora before turning to Ren "You lucky man. To have such a cute and bubbly girl all to yourself. I envy you." Jaune said before turning to Nora and taking her hand "If he ever hurts you please know that I will be here for you if you need me." Jaune said causing Nora to blush a bit and Ren to internally twitch at the sudden contact Jaune made.

"O-oh no me and Renny a-aren't t-together n-not that I don't think your not handsome Ren. It's jus-"Nora continued before Jaune interrupted

"Please say no more. I will be rooting for the both of you. You both clearly mean a lot to each other and love each other deeply. Why just from the short interaction I made with you two I can tell you will be together. Both of your love is so strong." Jaune said looking away as the two childhood friends blushed madly and everyone else looked shock. "Joan please continue." Letting go of Nora's hand as she stayed there.

"R-right" 'Nora damn it. That should have been my hand he was holding.' "Anyways this is Ruby Rose she's the leader of our sister team." Joan said as Ruby walked up to him

"Hi Jaune! I hope we can be friends." Ruby said sticking her hand out only for Jaune to hold it and look her in the eyes closely making Ruby blush and the sudden closeness and Yang get up a bit.

"Such beautiful eyes and my oh my what a pretty face. I haven't seen such a beauty like you ever before in my life and such soft skin I could hold your hand for eternity if you would let me madam." Jaune said as he took Ruby's hand in both of his and looked at her lovingly. She never would have expected anyone to say that about her she always taught they would say that to Yang not her. Ruby began to stammer and steam started to come out of her ears from blushing so hard until Joan hit Jaune in the back of the head.

"Ow why'd you hit me." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at his sister while Ruby was still frozen in place trying to calm down.

"Leave her alone you idiot or else her sister and I will both kick your ass." Joan said angrily while secretly being jealous and what Jaune said to Ruby.

"Hm she has a sister? Is she a beauty like her too?" Jaune said looking around while Joan sighed and pointed to Yang who was already walking up to him to save Ruby before Joan did. "That's her Jaune."

As Jaune turned and saw Yang, she gave him a grin and stuck her hand out "Nice to meet you lover boy. Names Yang Xiao Long" She said as Jaune just stayed looking at her eyes before she spoke again "What's wrong? Is my beauty and hotness to much for you?" She said wiggling her eyebrows before giving Jaune a wink before her jaw dropped at what he said.

"Hm your a pretty lady I will not deny that but I still think your sister has more beauty than you." Jaune said as he took her hand and shook it. "By the way please don't destroy my little diner I would hate to ban a pretty lady like you from here." He said bowing a bit before looking at the rest of her friends.

"Yang could do nothing but freeze up with her hand still sticking out. 'W-what?' she thought before looking back at him only to see he was being introduced to Weiss. 'How the hell can he think i'm only pretty! No one tells Yang Xiao Long that she is only 'pretty' Yang thought angrily before smirking 'Hm I'll get him to call me 'Beautiful' one way or another. I do like a challenge.' She finished smiling devilishly

"This is Weiss Schnee, She is Ruby's partner and the heiress to the SDC." Joan said as Weiss smiled proudly.

"What's the SDC?" Jaune said as he tilted his head a bit confused. While Weiss dropped her smile and everyone else chuckled a bit.

"Do you live under a rock you massive brute. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The biggest dust distributing company." She said while glaring at the blonde boy before he apologized to her.

"I am sorry young miss. I didn't mean to anger such a lovely lady as yourself. Please do not glare at me I could not live with myself if I were to be the cause that your cute face gets a wrinkle." Jaune said bowing a bit and smiling at Weiss who was taken aback by the response and his smile that he gave her before softening up.

"Hmph W-well apology accepted." Weiss said as she courtesy while looking away slightly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Aaaanyways this is Yang's partner Blake. Their resident smut reader." Joan said before Blake sighed

"It isn't smut its art. Anyways my name is Blake Belladonna it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune." She said sticking her hand out as Jaune shook.

"The pleasure is all mine milady. Do be able to meet such a dark haired beauty with pretty amber eyes like yourself is such a happy moment for me but why do you wear the bow?" Jaune said as he looked at the bow on Blakes head before she became nervous and came up with an excuse.

"I like wearing my a bow. I feel more safe with it. It's a gift from home." She lied as Jaune looked her in the eyes clearly not believing her.

"Hm well it does make your beauty stand out more." He said with a wink to let her know that he was going to keep quiet as she relaxed a bit before he walked up closer to her and leaned at her ear before whispering. "I know your a Faunus but don't worry I promise I wont say anything milady besides you will always be welcomed here." backing away and winking at her before he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb soothingly making Blake relax more.

"T-thanks." Blake said as she looked at his eyes and saw that he was being genuinely truthful before smiling at him.

"Ooookay enough hand holding there are still other people that need to be introduced." Joan said while sending a small glare and pout at Blake.

"Wow Blakey I don't think i've seen you smile like that before. Did lover boy say something you like." Yang said trying to tease Blake a little before she responded.

"Yeah he did." Blake said before smiling again sending a wink to Jaune who saw this and stood there for a moment before his right eye became a heart while seeming to pop out as it were beating and he smiled widely with a small blush on his face.

"Ooohhhhh I am so happy to receive such a beautiful smile and wink from Blake-chan." He said as they notice his body wiggle a bit as Blake giggled a bit at making the Arc become putty.

To say some of the girls were a bit jealous was an understatement. Joan was livid at Blake from making her brother lovestruck with her. Yang's right brow twitched as she was angry that Blake made Jaune putty with just a wink and a smile. Ruby seem to pout as she saw how quickly the attention went to Blake. As Joan grabbed her brother from the collar turning him around to face Team CFVY.

"Jaune this is Coco leader of team CFVY." She said through gritted teeth.

"Haha nice to meet you Mr. chef. Names Coco Adel and I gotta say I'm liking your style but don't think your flirting can work with me." Coco said as she shook his hand while tilting her shades and looking up and down his body.

"Ah but mademoiselle I would never think of it. I can see a cute girl like yourself would rather be the one to flirt with someone." Jaune said

"Whoa whoa whoa who you calling 'cute' kid. I'm pretty sure I fall under the category of beautiful." Coco said while pulling him closer. "Or maybe I need to show you how beautiful I am." She said with a seductive grin.

Jaune upon seeing this smiled and while still holding her hand moved his other hand to her back before pulling her closer to him a couple inches away from her lips. "Careful now mademoiselle or I might take you up on that offer and give you a time to remember." Jaune said seductively as he was now mere centimeters away from Coco's lips while she began to blush before Joan came in between them and separated them.

"Stop! Jaune what do you think your doing?" Joan said smiling angrily at him while Coco tried to recover from the experience that no guy has ever done to her.

"I'm sorry Joan but I can not let such a cute lady take the lead." Jaune said as he winked at Coco not noticing the mad blush on Ruby, Weiss and Velvet's face while Nora looked on excited and Blake and Yang gritted their teeth before being punched in the gut.

"Bwah what you hit me for." Jaune said as he looked at an angry Joan. "um….N-nerver mind please continue to introduce your friends." He said nervously

"Fine. This is Yatsuhashi." she said gesturing at the giant who bowed as Jaune did the same.

"I am Yatsuhashi Daichi and I apologize for our team leader's flirting." Yatsuhashi said while giving Jaune a strong handshake.

"Hey don't worry about it I have to apologize too." Jaune said before the tall man nodded and sat back down.

"The guy sitting next to him is Fox." Joan started gesturing towards Fox as he gave Jaune a wave.

"I'm Fox Alistair. Nice to meet you." Fox said before shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too Fox." Jaune said before Fox sat back down.

"Lastly the girl standing over there is Velvet." Joan said looking over to Velvet who was looking around the diner again.

Jaune noticing her became lovestruck again as his eye turned into a heart again while more hearts came out of him and he began to blush and smile happily while holding his hands together to his face.

"OOOOHHHHH! WHAT A BEAUTY!" Jaune shouted as he ran with his arms waving funnily towards Velvet. As Velvet looked around she suddenly felt a tug on her hand as she looked down to see Jaune on one knee looking at her with a heart in his eye. She began to blush madly as he kissed the back of her hand before he stood up and spoke.

"Oh, love… floating love…." He began as he started to dance " I'm driftwood that just lays its burnt-to-a-crisp body in that stream…" as Velvet looked at him still blushing as he danced a bit more in front cause of her. "I'm driftwood that has been struck by the thunderbolt that is your beauty and caught in a raging torrent…" He said as Velvet eyes started to spin from what Jaune said and all the attention she was getting and at being called a beauty. Jaune with his eyes closed finally came back to her and kneeled again with his arms spread wide. "May this lowly cook please have your name my beautiful lady." Jaune said as Velvet's mind was basically shutting down before Coco came from behind and shook her out of it.

"Tell him your name bun bun." She said as Velvet nervously nodded before looking back.

"M-mm-my name is V-v-velvet Scarl-latina" Velvet replied nervously still red in the face.

"AAHhh such a lovely name for someone as beautiful as you. Shall I call you 'Velvet-chan'? Or should it be 'Velvet-san'?" Jaune said still lovestruck while Velvet began to hyperventilate. Lucky for her Coco was there to help.

"Psst Velv give a smile and a wink." Coco whispered to Velvet who in turn listened since her mind was going crazy. Velvet gave Jaune the sweetest smile she could give him before winking at him. Jaune seeing this could not stop his loving heart "AAHHHH SUCH BEAUTY! IT'S" he said as he fell back and fainted with his heart eye and huge smile and a nosebleed. "...Dynamic3" he said before hitting the ground as Velvet's mind stopped working and she also fainted while Coco smiled and laughed with some of the customers that saw what transpired.

Just then Pyrrha came back and saw Velvet and Jaune fainted and looked to her friends.

"Um what happened?" Pyrrha asked before some customers started to whisper.

"Nothing just introducing Jaune to everyone." Joan said angrily as Pyrrha smiled nervously.

"Hey isn't that Pyrrha Nikos?" Said one customer

"Yeah that's her..wow she really is beautiful." Another said as a little girl spoke up

"Mommy she's really beautiful. Almost like a goddess." she said making the Red haired spartan blush.

Jaune hearing the words goddess woke up and sat up "Goddess?!" He said before getting up and running around with his hand up "Where is she?! Goddess? Goddess?" He said looking around with a heart in his eye "Goddess… Oh, goddess.. Goddess… Godd…" As he finally spotted Pyrrha all he could say was "G…" Before several more heart shapes came out of his body as he turned to stone.

"Haha I guess Jaune's never seen someone as beautiful as Pyrrha huh?" Some men said as they laughed a bit at what happened to Jaune.

Pyrrha hearing this could only blush at what had happened when Joan's brother looked at her.

"Um.. Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said with a small wave.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Not my best chapter but hope you like it.**_


End file.
